<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幼稚园公主与假扮野兽 by CakerJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076521">幼稚园公主与假扮野兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun'>CakerJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vil年龄操作</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幼稚园保育员Jack实现小公主Vil的愿望的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幼稚园公主与假扮野兽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是不可燃垃圾回收的日子，作为夜鸦幼稚园资历最短的助理保育员，这些大大小小的杂活自然都落到了Jack Howl身上。</p><p>轻松提起两大袋垃圾的Jack向指定投放点走去，明明个子这么小，他想着，这些小朋友生产垃圾的能力倒是很强。</p><p>陆陆续续有上班的家长提前把孩子送来，Jack逐个打着招呼，现在已经能和每个家长都自然地聊上几句了，回想起刚来的时候，每个见到他的人都还要上下打量一番。</p><p>——毕竟一个一米九的壮汉穿着碎花围裙的样子怎么也说不上赏心悦目。</p><p>多亏了某天一个在院门口形迹可疑，鬼鬼祟祟的男子，Jack一个小内割直接摔倒他的事迹经由孩子们传到家长耳朵里时，已经变成了Jack老师就是波子汽水超人。</p><p>回到园里时碰上了Vil的家长。</p><p>Vil是一个月前刚转来的，父亲Eric Venue由于演员的工作经常需要世界各地转，妻子去世得早，六岁大的儿子就一直带在身边。</p><p>“来和爸爸说再见。”</p><p>“爸爸再见”Vil啵一口亲在了Eric的脸颊上。</p><p>到九点上课之前的早晨保育时间都是给小朋友们自由撒欢的。而B班近期的娱乐活动则是爬树——高高的Jack人型树。</p><p>这对Jack来说是一项需要精神高度集中的活动。当第一次有孩子顺着腿爬到他身上时，他是禁止这样玩闹的，生怕摔着了，但是幼儿天性就是越不允许越好奇，越要一探究竟。最后当然是Jack妥协了，结果就是每天都有一两个小时的时间来给这群小祖宗当爬架，还是附带人工安保措施那种。</p><p> </p><p>Vil一开始对这个活动并没有太大的兴趣，但是自从有一次Jack带着他坐在肩膀上走来走去之后，他就发现了这个新奇视角的妙趣之处，头顶这处自带安全扶手的宝座也就成了他的最爱。</p><p>快到九点的时候，Jack把黏在身上的一只一只小树獭护送回地面，放下Vil的时候甚至发现他在自己脑袋上扎起了头花，叹了口气，终于像刚结束高强度的健身一样走进了教室。</p><p>一个月后就是家长参观日，每个班都要一起表演节目，昨天已经决定了是《美女与野兽》的儿童舞台剧。野兽的戏份由于会有夸张的动作部分，其他老师们提出的意见是Jack来扮演，这样也可以参与进孩子们的排练里来协助他们。</p><p>Jack自然没有什么反对的权力，对于不是编剧或者制作道具这样的任务也松了一口气。不过演戏……一窍不通也可以吗？Jack觉得自己努力一下应该也不至于输给幼稚园的学生吧，就这样答应了。</p><p>今天要决定的是其他人物的选角，当老师问起有谁想当主角时，不止一个人举起了手。</p><p>也是预料之中的场面了。</p><p>“那么我们就让每个小朋友都表演一段来决定好吗？”</p><p>Vil被选中并不出乎Jack的预料，毕竟有那样一位父亲，耳濡目染也会对表演比较熟悉。但是短短十分钟的准备时间里，在其他孩子念台词都还磕磕绊绊的时候，Vil流利地背下了整段台词，让Jack开始思考自己会不会拖小朋友后腿的问题。</p><p>熬到放学时间，Jack的今日任务终于只剩下了把孩子安全地送回家长怀里。</p><p>Vil抱着拼图来扯Jack的衣角。</p><p>Jack熟练把Vil抱起来坐到腿上，一起在小桌子上打开拼图盒子。</p><p>不出意外今天Vil爸爸也会是最迟的家长。</p><p>“Jack老师，我不是第一次演戏哦。”</p><p>“是吗，怪不得你演得那么好。”Jack很享受这种和孩子悠闲地待在一起的时间。</p><p>“我演了电视剧里反派的小时候，不过没有演过主人公。”</p><p>听出语气里隐约的向往，Jack伸手捏住Vil的脸蛋，“那这次就是Vil的第一次主人公舞台，老师答应你这个舞台一定会很漂亮，是老师送给你的礼物。”</p><p>话是这么说，但是准备舞台布景和服装的也不是自己，那只能努力演好Vil的野兽王子了吧，回到家的Jack从包里翻出剧本。</p><p>“I care for her, more than anything……”</p><p>第二天顶着黑眼圈去上班的Jack确定，自己并没有任何演艺方面的天赋。</p><p>考虑到孩子们能集中注意力的时长和台词量，这次舞台只会表演选段，在贝儿和野兽共舞以后落幕。</p><p>Riddle是负责排练组的老师，拿着一本写满笔记的剧本，也带着黑眼圈来上班了，从第一幕开始就对每个角色和走位做出了精确的指示。</p><p>Jack觉得自己昨天许下的承诺一下有了保障。</p><p>好歹是把台词都背下来了，但毕竟是主角之一，Riddle对Jack的要求比其他人都要高。努力的小朋友们是不能打不能骂的，Riddle老师强迫症积攒的怒气也自然砸在了Jack头上。</p><p>中场休息的时候Vil甚至折了千纸鹤来给Jack打气。Jack感受着来自六岁小孩的鼓励，想起自己刚刚出错的次数比Vil还要多，表情严肃地向才长到自己及腰高的搭档道歉，“对不起，老师一定会加油的。”</p><p>小大人Vil认真抱住他蹩脚的野兽王子，“没关系，爸爸说做不好就加倍努力去做。”</p><p>Jack觉得坚韧不拔应该是自己的优点之一。</p><p>最高潮的共舞一幕，因为身高差距的原因，他必须半弯着身子来配合Vil，靠宽松的服装来遮住自己的姿势，畸形的效果倒也挺符合野兽丑陋的设定。</p><p>一个月的训练，他成功从转弯都转不好，进步到了不会惹Riddle生气的程度。</p><p>到了正常演出的当天，Jack想着世界知名的演员，自己搭档的爸爸就在台下看着自己，全身的毛都要立起来了。</p><p>Vil的表现就像他彩排的时候一样挑不出毛病。虽然小孩的性别意识不强，不过负责道具的老师还是把贝儿淡黄色的礼服为Vil换成了西装。</p><p>最后一幕准备上场前，Jack觉得自己的汗多到连Vil的手都握不住。</p><p>Vil却在后台对他说今天的老师是最像王子的一天。</p><p>Jack觉得佝偻着身子，全身贴着假毛发的自己应该和王子不太扯得上关系。</p><p>当两个人分别从楼梯两侧走下来时，Jack看到Vil的神采像发着光。</p><p>他天生属于这里。</p><p>Jack牵起了今天的公主。Vil因为过于投入有些急促地喘着气。</p><p>左脚，左脚，右脚，Jack在心里默念每一个动作，他对舞台并没有什么太深的留恋，但他知道，每个和Vil一起表演的人都会明白这对于Vil是一件多么重要的事。背景乐是由没有参与表演的孩子一起合唱的，Jack甚至听到有人因为太紧张而破了音。</p><p>不过这些对于Vil来说都不重要了。</p><p>此刻Vil的世界只剩下了他的表演和这个舞台。</p><p>直到舞台的幕布落下，Vil的脑子还处于全神贯注后的空白状态。手里拿着Jack递来的纸巾，被催促着赶紧去谢幕的时候，他才发现自己居然哭了出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>